Blood
by Chesty's Superbest Friend
Summary: It's harder to speak with you now, harder to look at your face and remember the happy memories. Because all of my happiest memories with you were while I was a vampire. Post-Dawnguard, two-shot. Serana's thoughts on giving up being a vampire, all for the Dragonborn.
1. Your Blood

**A.N. Howdy! I'm Chesty's Superbest Friend! I do ever so much love this game. I only play it all the time. I suppose if you wanna be friends on Xbox live, we could. Just message me or something. Tell me about yourself. **

**I just finished Dawnguard DLC and have decided that I _love _Serana. I almost signed that petition to have Bethesda let us marry her. I just love her so much! And she loves me, I know she does! **

**This story is set post Dawnguard, and Serana cured herself from vampirism. It will be a two-shot: the first being Serana hating her choice to cure herself, and the other being she's happy with it. **

**So enjoy! I don't own Skyrim, I just play it everyday!**

* * *

**Blood**

_**Part I  
**_**Your Blood**

Everything I've done, I've done for you.

_For you. _

At first it was difficult. I'd been sealed away for so long—_alone_ for so long—caring about someone else was a strange feeling.

But you made it feel natural.

You made it feel okay.

You made _me _feel okay.

And then things weren't that hard anymore. All our adventures, our quests, our walks, our talks, our lives were blended together, stuck together, and soon there wasn't anything I wouldn't do for you because I couldn't think of any other way for me to live but with you.

Hold your stuff? If I have to.

Stand over there? K.

Kill these people? I've done it before.

Stand in the sun? I can handle it.

Go to Fort Dawnguard? If you're there.

Kill my father? It's the only way.

_All for you. _There really wasn't much I had to think about then.

Until you asked me to stop being a vampire. It's true: I've never thought about it before. You don't have to think about what you are; you _don't _think about what you are when you've been that way for so long.

But you asked me, so I thought about what I was. And then I thought about all I had put you through, all you'd done for me, all you listened to and all you shared, and thought maybe this wouldn't be that big of a price to pay.

So I'll stop. I'll cure my vampirism. All of my power, I'll give it up.

For you.

And then I'll wait for you. Wait for you to come back, to find me, to need me. And then I'll tell you.

I'm human. (_For_ _you_.)

I'm mortal. (_For_ _you_.)

If I die, as I lie dying, as you watch me die, I'll whisper and you'll know.

_Everything I did, I did for you. _

* * *

It's harder to speak with you now, harder to look at your face and remember the happy memories.

Because all of my happiest memories with you were while I was a vampire.

All I think is that the sun doesn't hurt, I'm not always thirsty, I can finally be myself. But it's straining, constricting, _hurting _because I'm realizing that they're not really new sensations but more of me realizing the absence of the old ones.

I try not to hate the sight of you. I try not to cringe every time you speak. I try to make new memories.

I have to.

I _want _to.

I _will. _

And when the moment comes when you're holding me in your arms as I lay dying, I finally let the tears fall as I feel the pain I shouldn't be feeling. Your blood from battle is soaking into me and my clothes and the world, and I weep at how I don't crave it anymore. My hand raises to wipe a spot of blood off your cheek.

I stare at the blurry drop on my index finger and smile. Bringing my finger to my mouth, I let the last taste I'll ever have of living be your blood on my lips, my teeth, my tongue and whisper in your ear, "_For_ _you_."


	2. My Blood

**A.N. The second part! I'm not sure which one I like better. This one _is _a little more sappy, a little more hard to write, but I like it. Hopefully you do as well!**

* * *

**Part II  
****My Blood**

I'd never met anyone like you before. Someone who cared about people more than missions, cared about doing what you thought was _right _rather than what someone told you was _wrong. _

I'd never met someone like you, and it made me wonder why.

Of all my years of living, of existing, of _being, _how had I yet to find one such as you?

I knew vampires. I knew that they cared only about power and blood and blood and death.

But I knew humans, too, and I knew that they only cared about blood and war and war and death.

But it was in part of these musing that I thought maybe I had found my answer.

Because, _sometimes_, beings cared about love.

* * *

It wasn't hard to be with you after that. I didn't have to look at you and wait for the time when you decided not to care anymore, decided to care for yourself, for death and blood and power.

You helped me. You _cared _for me.

I thought you must have loved me.

I thought I'd walk into the lion's den for you. I thought I'd kill for you. I thought I'd die for you.

I thought about how I was a vampire, how that probably wasn't going to happen.

I thought about how you probably _will _die for me.

I thought about how there was nothing I could do about it.

I _still_ do.

So when everything was finally over and you said I could stay with you, I was soaring and falling at the same time. Because I get to stay with you, but only until you die. And there was nothing I could do.

It wasn't fair.

I don't know why because this was my life, my only life, the only life I'd known. I just knew it wasn't fair.

When you asked me to consider giving up being a vampire, I was surprised at how little I had to think about it.

Sure, it was sad letting go of the only life I had known, sad to think I'd be giving it all up for a life of death and war and blood. To give up my family and power, all for someone who cared enough to listen.

But I realized just as I felt my power leave that this was my _choice. _The first choice I made for myself. The first choice I made for myself for someone else. Unselfish.

I felt the sunshine. I _loved _the sunshine. I saw the reflection of my eyes in yours, and they weren't glowing red.

I felt the pain of mortality, and I wasn't scared.

Because I had sunshine and you and _life, _and I was happy.

So when my time came, when my blood was gushing from gaping wounds and your tears were falling on my face, I couldn't help but smile through the blood on my lips and reach up to touch yours so I could whisper in your ear, "_For_ _you_."


End file.
